La Friend Zone
by KnightwalkerNeko
Summary: Historia sobre una chica desafortunada, que fue asesinada sólo por entrar a un foro maldito. Gore.


Mi primer fic VOCALOID, ¡me nerviosss! Pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Desde hace algún tiempo tenía ganas de publicar algo, pero una fuerza en mi me lo impedía, hasta que una maravillosa personita me animó. Este fic va dedicado a ella, Matryoshkah-senpai (la adoro), que me convenció de publicar este os. Espero les guste.

**Advertencia:** No tengo nada contra Miku, al revés, la amo, pero si eres extremadamente fanático a este personaje abstente de leer.

* * *

**La Friend Zone**

Nadie le ha de creer que por el simple motivo de hablar con una persona mediante un foro en el internet, una tremebunda maldición le haya caído encima. Esa historia era un cliché muy explotado en las redes sociales y periódicos y blogs y revistas, incluso radio y televisión. Se sintió impotente cada vez que le atribuyeron de retrasada mental. La mayoría de las personas le miraron como si padeciese idiocia cada vez que imploró por ayuda. Le dieron la espalda o simplemente se burlaron. Lloró ríos salados y todos la ignoraron. Estaba desesperada, empezó a colocarse camisas de cuello alto para así dejar de sentir las frías respiraciones en su cuello; descolgó todos los espejos de su casa para evitar observar los horribles reflejos de la entidad que la perseguía; en cierto momento se abstuvo de dormir y apagar la luz por el miedo al despertar y ver a su lado ese espectro horroroso nuevamente.

Su madre enojada le reprochó siempre. Dijo que era su propia culpa por ver esas tontas historias de terror, dijo que era su culpa dejarse influenciar por esos absurdos relatos; su padre al contrario la trató como se le trata a un niño con síndrome de Down, le regaló chocolates pretendiendo que eso la ayudaría a dormir mejor por las noches. Cuando les comentó a sus únicos amigos que un fantasma la perseguía, estos simplemente estallaron en risa, rompiéndole el corazón y, escuchando además las opacas risas de la entidad oculta en el bullicio; todos se burlaron de ella.

Sus padres faltarían dos días a casa por cuestiones laborales, y asumiendo que ella era casi mayor de edad, concluyeron que estaría bien dejarla sola.

Entonces horas después en una noche vacía y silenciosa, la chica murió en su propia cama. Los padres al regresar del trabajo percibieron al instante que algo no andaba bien en la casa debido a la exagerada cantidad de moscas y el olor fétido de la putrefacción. Fue una escena muy amarga para los padres ver a su hija despedazada yaciendo en su cómoda cama, la sangre manchó cada rincón de tal forma que las sábanas blancas se tornaron completamente rojas. Esa se convirtió en una de las muertes más horribles del estado; la escena era tan repugnante e impresionante que incluso los forenses resultaban enormemente afectados, los patólogos cuyo oficio era convivir diariamente con cadáveres desmembrados, abrían sus ojos perplejos ante tanta inhumanidad; unos vomitaban, a otros simplemente se les bajaba la tensión. No había quien no mostrara horror al ver las terribles imágenes del asesinato. La noticia se espació como polen en un campo de girasoles, y todos lloraron la terrible muerte.

Todo había comenzado por un simple enamoramiento, que luego se convertiría en amor profundo.

Y el amor en ocasiones suele matar, dicho de una manera totalmente literal.

En pleno cierne de la adolescencia Miku Zatsune empezó a sentir una especie de sentimiento hacia su amigo de la infancia, Rei Kagane, algo más que un simple suspiro o pensamiento efímero, en cierto momento su admiración hacia él se trasformó en amor de una manera irreversible. Su ilusión era tan frágil como lo es una pequeña burbuja de babón cual podía ser destruida en cualquier momento, por cualquier filo. Su enemiga era la inseguridad, esa le impedía revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos, siendo influenciada más adelante por el miedo, el miedo a perder su amistad por confesarle su amor. Típico miedo de toda adolecente. Sin embargo, su delicada burbuja de ilusión aún seguía intacta y brillante, hasta que un día, el mismo que la formó, la destruyó inconscientemente. Rei Kagane le comentó en secreto que le gustaba otra chica, Haku Yowane; y sin saber que hacer o que decir, Miku Zatsune sólo sonrió y le procuró sus más sinceros concejos. Entró sin poder evitarlo al pequeño círculo de la "Friend Zone".

Semanas después, harta de tanto fingir hipócritamente ante su mejor amigo y amor secreto, decidió confesar su amor fundamentándose en que "lo único que hacía el sueño imposible era el miedo a fracasar". Pero nuevamente experimentó la desilusión al saber que Rei sólo la quería como una amiga. Trató de no deprimirse, incluso intentó ganarse el amor del chico, pero sus intentos fallaron, uno tras otro, y se sintió humillada. Vio un rayito de esperanza por parte de su amiga Akita Neru; esa vez le aconsejó que buscara un nuevo amor, pues "un clavo podía sacar a otro clavo".

Miku Zatsune no era muy sociable con la gente. Acudió a foros por el internet para de ese modo mantener su mente ocupada en algo, y para su suerte, funcionó. Hizo un montón de amigos en el internet, formó lazos tan acoplados que se les podían comparar a los lazos con sus compañeros, incluso pudo olvidar a Rei Kagane por unos minutos. Diariamente le llegaban cien mensajes a su correo electrónico, treinta de personas importantes, veinte de usuarios que definía como segundo plano, y cincuenta para nada significativos. Jamás se había sentido tan importante en su vida. Llegó a tener una cuenta de usuario en cincuenta foros distintos, y en todos ellos Miku Zatsune era muy popular.

A su correo le llegó una invitación repentina de un foro llamado "La Friend Zone", el nombre le llamó mucho la atención, pues le hizo recordar a ella misma, entonces se creó una cuenta en dicho foro. Prontamente percató la extravagancia de la página, un inquietante fondo negro con pequeños puntos rojos apareció de repente cuando entró por primera vez a su perfil de usuario. Solamente una línea en la zona inferior de la pantalla era la sala de conversación. Era aburrido. Estaba a punto de salir cuando un mensaje llegó.

**_—Hola._**

Feliz de tener a alguien con quien hablar esa noche, tecleó el mismo saludo. Así comenzó una interesante conversación. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que la imagen de un espectro apareció repentinamente en la pantalla provocándole el susto más profundo de toda su vida, fue tan repentino e insoportable el horror que sintió en esos microsegundos, que ladeó su espalda hacia atrás y calló al suelo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar. Típicos screamers. Y su corazón bombeó sangre ágilmente y sus pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo tembló como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se levantó y miró con temor y con enojo la pantalla. Allí seguía la horrible imagen, la fotografía más horrible del mundo allí reflejada en su pantalla mientras los ojos tétricos la veían fijamente. Miku se movió un poco y la mirada la persiguió. Parecía que en cualquier momento ese ente aterrador saldría de la pantalla y la destriparía. Se acercó lentamente siendo seguida por aquella innombrable mirada, apagó la pantalla y luego la computadora.

Esa noche tuvo la pesadilla más horrible que alguna vez creyó poder soñar. Se levantó en la madrugada sudorosa y jadeando, había dado gracias a Dios por el hecho de que sólo se trataba de un mal sueño, pero cuando se dio vuelta en su cama vio a su lado el mismo espectro horrible de cabellos rojos, piel pálida, quijada arrancada y ojos sobresalientes. Esa vez gritó de un modo tan vivo que pudo jurar que todo el vecindario la escuchó. Así de alguna manera espantó al ente maléfico, de modo que cuando sus padres cruzaron la habitación alertados por el reciente alarido, ya no había ninguna otra alma en la habitación más que la de Miku.

Aquel fantasma infernal la persiguió desde entonces. Ella lo veía en todas partes, escondido en los rincones más inhóspitos, observándola atentamente.

Una vez la tomó por la pierna repentinamente mientras usaba una de las casillas del baño en la preparatoria, y le clavó las mugrientas uñas en sus piernas. Miku salió rápidamente de la letrina tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, lavó su rostro buscando tranquilizar sus agitados sentidos y se miró al espejo, observando además a la misma criatura desde adentro de la casilla. A partir de ese momento, Miku evitó permanecer sola por mucho tiempo en un lugar. No solían ocurrir cosas paranormales cuando estaba acompañada.

Al maldito espíritu le extasiaba horrorizar a la chica, principalmente a través de los espejos. Aparecía a sus espaldas cada que Miku se miraba en alguna superficie brillante, bien sea en el distorsionado reflejo del agua de una fuente en plena luz del día, o cuando se reflejaba en la ventana de algún automóvil. También empezó a escuchar voces y risas malignas y palabras indescifrables y gemidos virulentos.

Miku Zatsune jamás se imaginó que la última noche de su vida sería tan silenciosa y penosa. Colocó sus nuevas sabanas y se acostó en su cama esperando lo irrevocable. Esta vez se encontraba completamente sola en su casa, si gritaba, nadie la escucharía. Fue incapaz de cerrar los ojos por terror a lo que vería si los abría de nuevo. Dejó las luces encendidas y un sinfín de rosarios a su alrededor por precaución, sin embargo de nada le sirvió. En cierto momento de la noche todas las luces se apagaron, el espectro siniestro emergió de la oscuridad su cama con un aspecto incluso más infernal que los antes presenciados. La chica no gritó, sabía que de nada serviría, además, el terror la inmovilizó completamente. La criatura del demonio se balanceó encima suyo y hundió sus uñas en su cuello. Al sentir el insoportable dolor en su laringe mientras era arrancada, comprendió que esta vez no se trataba una pesadilla, era la maldita realidad. Sus oídos sangraron al escuchar el macabro grito del ente espectral que la estaba asesinando, la sangre salía de su cuerpo sin ningún impedimento, salpicando todo a su alrededor. Miku agonizó cuando sus hermosos ojos turquesas fueron arrancados de sus agujeros con total brutalidad y segundos después murió desangrada, pero el destripamiento no terminó allí. Su cabeza quedó unida a su cuerpo solamente por el fino hueso de la columna, ya que el cuello y todo lo demás habían sido arrancados sin piedad. Su corazón fue extraído al igual que sus vísceras desparramadas en la cama, formando un sangriento arco alrededor del cadáver despedazado.

Los días siguientes al cruel asesinato fueron extraños en cierto punto para Miku Zatsune. Ella podía escuchar los lamentos y sollozos de sus padres y sus compañeros. Aparentemente lloraban por ella. Era extraño, ya que mientras vivía nadie la tomaba en serio, y ahora que estaba muerta todos la lloraban. Cuando estaba viva todos la ignoraban, ahora llevaban fotografías de ella. Cuando estaba viva nadie le regalaba flores, ahora que ya no existía le regalaban ramos. Cuando estaba viva todos la hacían llorar, ahora todos lloraban por ella.

Pero algo en Miku Zatsune quedó atado al vil mundo de los seres humanos. Su alma quedó penando en un foro clandestino, llamado "La Friend Zone", cuyas víctimas serían aquellos curiosos que se registraran y respondieran al aparentemente inofensivo **_"Hola"_**. La única manera de que Miku Zatsune descansase en paz era haciendo lo mismo que le hicieron a ella. Desde ese momento el espectro de Miku Zatsune permaneció paciente a la espera de su desafortunada víctima.

**Fin.**


End file.
